bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nate's Birthday 2016/@comment-26474575-20160130205512/@comment-26474575-20160206193230
I am not angry at all, but I am disappointed and ticked. Being annoyed is not angry... The story line and premise for the game is sorely lacking even at the best of times, but at least they usually have some rewards and sometimes even interesting/amusing dialogue and fun quests ... but this event was a copy and paste, MINUS the fun stuff from the past. The players who have played these events every year seem complacent. That's your prerogative but as newer players, we see the Devs have taken away so much and monetized it. We newer players got a lot more quests and the mosaic. Whooopeee... I thought it was totally anticlimactic and dull! Stating that opinion does not mean I am angry... but I surely am ticked off I wasted time making this page. I should have just done as last year and left it blank and referred to the original page ... but the developers promised fun new stuff ... and I fell for it. Players who have been around awhile and want this game to stick around should realize that unless newer players do stay and play (and now pay even more) the game will be gone. But in the meantime, they are simply trying to get more and more revenue from BW2, while making the game less fun, they are USING BW2 revenue to be able to make other games. (Are there as many popups in Idols?) Whilst that is lucrative for the game makers, it doesn't bode well for BW players. And to this question: "... And do the devs give you their finances?" Um no? I observe every time I log in or refresh or am kicked out by lag or am frozen 5 pop ups to sell me something for $$$, VIP membership, pets, mounts, AS WELL AS the vendors on AI, Stores on AI, Golf course, ranch, 2 commons stores, a seller or 2 or 3 at every event, at most of the quest givers on a daily basis when you speak to them, options to pay for puzzle completion, farming fertilizer, energy of course and even a gifting option to sell you something to send to friends. That is not the total list, but the old school traps for FTP monetization is pretty much in your face at every turn, but I guess you haven't noticed it. That question makes me curious as I was asked that same question on the codename site as well by a "player council" member, who is supposed to be a player representative and liaison with the developers. A liaison to ensure players have a voice in the game and future development, not to hound players who dare to have a negative opinion. If not, I will ask you the same question. Why are you complaining about me complaining, and not making points on just how "fun" the event was. ADDENDUM: Ah, I see it is you or someone else from the "player" council, sent here to provide ONE EDIT in the Wiki for the FIRST TIME and to complain in a reply about me complaining! How very ludicrous! Please tell Justin that player satisfaction means listening to feedback and suggestions, not overloading servers,and answering tickets. A balance includes making the game FUN, to keep players playing. (not just copying and pasting events and hoping no one will notice more and more monetizing) http://bushwhacker2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.68.46.186 WOW! Just for fun I did an ip adress check on the anonymous person who made that one and only one edit and shocker!! Someone from the same area as the BW developers office has time to change a negative comment on BW Wiki but not to actually come through and make series of quests be fun and have the fun ending as promised! Perhaps the blog that said that was also copied from last year, like the Thanksgiving blog that had even last year's dates and outdated and incorrect info. So you can't upload a few missing pictures to Wiki to help your own players, but you CAN send someone to change a comment you do not like. Tch tch... (The fact that you also changed a quest name to the original name is also evidence it was you, being the you have to be privy to the actual dialogue to make an entry after the event is OVER... and there is no reference here to it as no one did the event last year. Being you know how to edit wiki, time for you guys to add your own info and help your own players!)